Enemies Along the Way
by Lady Kayte
Summary: BEING EDITED EVENTUALLY! NOW OFFICIALLY A DISCONTINUED WIP! I don't even remember what this story is about anymore, honestly, but it's coming down and may or may not make it back up. If you want it, let me know. Otherwise, say goodbye. Sorry. Also, if any
1. Homecoming

A/N: Ok, new name, new interest, new story! (I am also PrincessWitch, in case you're wondering.) I know that this chapter is SUPER-FLUFFY, but I just LOVE Delbert and Amelia, they're my favorite characters. I didn't write their babies into this story on PURPOSE, so no one review and tell me I forgot them because I didn't. Understood? Great! But don't fret, I have some ideas up my sleeve for a fluffy little story involving them (maybe when they're born) and perhaps I'll even turn it into a sequel to this story. We'll just haveta wait and see what happens. With that said, R&R, thanks a ton!!!! P.S. Rated for some violence, language and IMPLIED sex scenes (but nothing lemony is actually written.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot.so far. BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! Eh-hem. Really though, it's all Disney's, so please, don't sue! (Not that you'd really get anything anyway...)  
  
Without further ado or interruptions from the over-zealous author, I present to you, for your entertainment pleasure, chapter one of Enemies Along the Way: Homecoming. Please, continue..  
  
******************  
  
Three months. He had been gone for three months. Jim, having been back from the Interstellar Academy for almost a year, finally got his first big job captaining a ship. Of course, he had immediately begged Delbert to come along. He asked Amelia too, of course, but she had her own voyages to pilot; her Legacy was quite the popular ship, and it had an excellent reputation. She had arrived back to port a month and a half ago, and after much impatient waiting, along with Sarah's company, their boys were finally home.  
At the moment, Captain Amelia Doppler was looking around the dock frantically, searching for any sign of her dear husband.  
  
"Blast. Where is he?! Oohf..." she said to herself. Deciding that a search with her feet on the ground was pointless, she climbed onto a nearby barrel, glancing around quickly.  
  
Amelia smiled suddenly, and, having located what she was looking for, jumped from her perch and began running toward the front of the landing as fast as she could.  
  
"Delbert! Delbert!" she squealed, jumping into his arms and causing him to drop all baggage he had been holding.  
  
"Amelia! Oh my God, I missed you," he said, after realizing what had thrown itself onto him.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him tightly as he spun around with her in his arms.  
  
Delbert stopped spinning her after a moment, and she looked deep into his eyes. Those big brown eyes that snagged her heart back on Treasure Planet. Without any warning, she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him with a passion he had never felt from her before.  
  
The kiss finally ended when light chuckling was heard next to them. It could only belong to one person: Jim.  
  
"Welcome back, Jim. How was your very first voyage? Did you have any trouble with your crew?" Amelia asked.  
  
"No Captain, no trouble at all," he replied.  
  
"So serious. Come here, you," she laughed, and still held tightly in Delbert's arms, hugged him warmly.  
  
"Good to be home," he said. "I see you were able to find the Doc without any problems."  
  
"Yes, yes. Sarah, hello!" she cried, seeing Sarah walk up behind her son.  
  
"MOM!!!" Jim exclaimed, giving her a big hug.  
  
"What a charming little reunion, but would anyone care to continue this at what is soon to be the new Benbow?"  
  
"Yes, what a lovely idea," Amelia said. "But first, would you mind terribly if I stole Delbert for a bit and brought him back to our house? A new shipment of books came in for him yesterday, and I know he must be dying to see them."  
  
"Alright," Sarah replied. "Take your time. Dinner is at half past six!"  
  
Only as Sarah and Jim walked away did Delbert turn the face of the woman in his arms back toward himself.  
  
"I... didn't order any books before I left," he said slowly.  
  
"Oh," she grinned naughtily. "I know."  
  
He placed her back onto the ground as she kissed him again, and they headed to catch a transport vessel away from port and back to their home, hand in hand.  
  
******************  
  
The old mahogany door swung open and in walked (rather clumsily) a blob, which turned out to be Delbert and Amelia Doppler in a rather heated moment, clad in each other's arms. They collapsed onto a couch in the front sitting room, breathless and flustered. She grinned over at him, and he instinctively pulled her to his side.  
  
"So... no books, no company, it's just you and me all day," Delbert said.  
  
"I," she whispered.  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"I, darling. 'You and I', not 'you and me.' Proper English, dearest, please."  
  
"Only my Amelia," he said to himself.  
  
"Yes, only me," she smiled.  
  
"How did you hear me?"  
  
"Don't be daft, I've got hearing like a cat," she said, grinning even wider at him.  
  
"Right," he nodded, then suddenly scooped her into his arms and headed toward their bedroom, closing the door with his foot behind him.  
  
******************  
  
Amelia's eyes fluttered open a few hours later. She was still lying snugly in Delbert's arms, and his rhythmic breathing signaled that he was still sleeping peacefully. She sat up a bit and glanced over at the clock- three forty-five. It took about ten minutes to get to Sarah's from here in a coach, but more like twenty at the least, if one walked. She loved walking to Sarah's; it was such a pretty stroll. Plus, it was polite to show up a bit early, and she wanted to hear all about Jim's adventures. So, if they left in about an hour or so, they'd be ok.  
  
She felt Delbert stir under her head, which lay safely on his bare chest. She looked up to see him smiling down at her, his hands absent-mindedly running through her auburn hair. She leaned up and lightly kissed his nose in response.  
  
"Morning," he yawned.  
  
"Afternoon," she replied crisply. "It's quarter to four. We should head to Sarah's house in about an hour or so."  
  
"Hmmm... well then, what shall we do to pass the time," he smiled suggestively, kissing her neck.  
  
"No," she replied bluntly, causing him to drop his head into a pillow. "When we get home, maybe. Well, quite possibly, actually. But not now."  
  
"Aww, nuts."  
  
"Don't pout. Tell me about your trip, I want to hear all about it," she said, snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Can't Jim tell you," he whined. She slapped his chest playfully.  
  
"No, I want to hear it from *you.* By the way, when did you get so lean and tanned," she asked.  
  
"That's what almost four months on a cargo vessel will do to you," he replied. She frowned.  
  
"What?! Amelia, what's wrong," he asked frantically, looking worriedly down at her.  
  
"Was it really that long? Don't remind me," she replied quietly.  
  
"Ohh... sorry."  
  
"Quite alright. Now please, continue." She looked more or less recovered from her bad memory, and so he finally agreed.  
  
"And don't leave out one detail," she yawned. "I'm listening, I swear."  
  
He smiled, got up, and walked to his bag, leaving her to fall flat onto her back.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Look," he said, handing her quite a thick stack of letters. "I wrote to you every day of the journey. Every single day. So I'll go through what happened, and you can read these when you want to. If you want to, that is."  
  
"Oh, darling, of course I want to! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"It was all I could do to keep my sanity. I missed you so much."  
  
She pulled out a letter from the middle of the pile and began to read to herself,  
  
Dearest Amelia,  
I've been away from you for forty-two long days, and I can  
hardly bear it any longer. I miss your beautiful jade eyes,  
your loving embrace, your big smile, your soft hands, and  
everything else about you. I cannot wait to see you, to touch  
you again. My days are agony without you; I cannot look at  
anyone or do anything without thinking of you.  
Today, we encountered a black hole. Do you remember when we  
faced a black hole in our search for Treasure Planet? Jim,  
following what he says was 'your good example,' set off a huge  
explosion behind us that had enough force to clear us from its  
gravitational pull. But do you think my day would improve after  
that? Noooooo. Soon we landed on a rather mysterious planet,  
perhaps you've heard of it, called Navingvad. As you may (or  
may not) know, its inhabitants are very hostile if rubbed the  
wrong way. The ship needed fuel, so Jim and I set off to find  
some, only to end up running for our very lives with the fuel we  
needed. Jim fell, about fifty feet from the ship, and so I did  
the only thing I could: I threw the fuel to B.E.N. and hurtled  
myself back to Jim's side. I won't lie to you, I was injured,  
but it wasn't too severe, and I should recover within two weeks,  
which unfortunately is long before we are due to arrive back  
home.  
Well, that was today's adventure. I miss you more with every  
passing hour, and I cannot wait to lay my eyes on you once  
again. The only thought that keeps me going is thinking about  
how wonderful our reunion will be. I miss you so much, my  
darling, and I cannot wait to see you again. I will love you  
forever.  
  
Your Madly-in-Love Husband,  
Delbert (xoxoxoxoxo!)  
  
Amelia looked back up at her husband with tears in her eyes. This was only the second time he'd ever seen her cry, apart from their first night together in his house, when she began to talk about her dear friend Arrow.  
  
"I- I don't know what so say. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, truly. Are you all right, love? Where were you hurt," she asked suddenly, concern etched in her features.  
  
"It's nothing, it was just a few cuts and bruises," he said, but for the first time she noticed the long gash that ran from the bottom of his ribcage to right above his hip bone; an injury that had clearly been rather serious.  
  
"Nothing my foot. My poor baby," she crooned. "My poor little dumpling. Are you certain that you're ok?"  
  
"Yes, Amelia, I'm quite alright. Don't fuss. It's almost four- thirty, are we walking to Sarah's or taking the coach?"  
  
"Walking," she replied. "I love walking to Sarah's place from here, it's such a lovely stroll, don't you agree? Just let me take a quick shower, and we can be off."  
  
"Please, allow me to accompany you," he said slyly.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," she replied, but did not object as he followed her into the bathroom.  
  
******************  
  
Twenty minutes later, the happy couple was walking leisurely through a small park, hand-in-hand and smiling fondly at one another.  
  
Delbert reached down, picked a small pink flower, and tucked it behind his wife's ear in a most loving fashion. She smiled up at him and leaned closer into his protective embrace, and they kept walking, oblivious to everyone but each other. The had no reason to suspect that somewhere in the shadows they were being closely watched as they turned to head down the road to Sarah's new house. 


	2. Attack

A/N: Chapter two, whoo! Ok, here's the deal: I'm writing this thing a LOT faster than I'm posting it, so I'll be updating a LOT over the next erm... probably three days. Then I'll start to write again. Ok? Great. Good thing is, the plot starts to pick up here, in this actual chapter, yay! It stays fluffy though, and ya know what? I really don't care; I've decided I like it that way. This chapter is dedicated to Patito, because I can. Hey girl!!! OH! One more thing: I started another random fic (TP, of course) right in the midst of typing up this one, so be on the lookout for it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya hear me?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Stop looking at me like that! BAAAAAAAAAH! Eh-hem. *fixes shirt* I'm ok, I swear...  
  
GriffinWisdom: I quite agree with you when you say that there aren't enough A/D fics on this site! I'm glad you like it so far, thanks for the great review!!! You rock my sock! ^__^  
  
Again, enough of me, so now I bring to you chapter two: "Attack" *bows* Enjoy.  
  
******************  
  
Delbert knocked on the door about half an hour later, Amelia by his side.  
  
"Welcome back," Jim said when he answered the door.  
  
"Dinner's almost ready," Sarah called. "Just give me a few more minutes!"  
  
"Sit down," Jim said, waving his hand at four chairs around a nearby table.  
  
"Thank you, Jim. Always the gentleman," Amelia smiled. "Come on now, tell us all about your adventures. I want to hear every detail."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of details," Jim laughed. "But, if you insist.  
"The most exciting, dangerous, and by far the most petrifying experience I've ever had involved the good doctor here more than anyone else on the ship," Jim said, smiling and motioning toward Delbert, who was sitting across from him and furiously trying to signal Jim to shut up from behind Amelia's head.  
  
"WHAT?!" Amelia yelled. "What happened, Delbert, what didn't you tell me?! I-"  
  
"Shush!" Jim said, cutting her off. "He's fine. Almost got killed, yeah, but now he's just fine."  
  
"So, what happened?" Sarah asked, glancing at Delbert, who was, it seemed, trying to murder Jim with his eyes. Jim just smiled at him and continued with his story.  
  
"So, we're heading away from the Leiffenhose port, you know the one, right Captain?"  
  
"Jim," Amelia interrupted, smiling at him. "Please, how many times must I say this? Unless we're sailing, please, call me Amelia."  
  
"Yes, well, you know it, right, Amelia," he asked again, emphasizing her name. "Well, we're sailing away from port, after dropping off some cargo for some rich couple and stocking up on supplies, food and fuel and the sort, and all of a sudden, we're being shot at!" Jim said, jumping to his feet and motioning around wildly with his hands. "Doc was the first to notice the approaching ship. So as he's running to inform me, BAM! They take the first shot. I run to take the wheel, that's where we were hit, and I see Doc down on the deck, loading up weapons and passing them out to the crew! So I think to myself, 'If he doesn't get down, he's going to get himself killed!' but the next thing I know, they're storming the ship! They called themselves 'amateur pirates' and I'm thinking to myself, 'This is goddamn ridiculous.' But there was nothing I could do, because they captured everyone, and badly damaged my ship. So I turn to see where the good Doctor had gotten off to, and it seems that he was able to slip away before any of those pirates could get a hold on him. So that night, while those idiots were searching the ship for the cargo we no longer had, Doc sneaks up and lets a few of us go. Then he sneaks over to where those stupid pirates were sleeping and just starts shooting at them. So then I think, 'God, he's going to get us all killed. But I've got to give him a hand on that spunk of his.' And yeah, he almost does get us all killed; if he was standing two more inches to his right, and he would have taken one in the head! Instead, he takes one to the stomach, but only because he jumped in front of this other guy to save his life. This guy's got a wife and three kids, and one more on the way, too. He talked about them every night. We didn't know for a while if he was going to live; all he kept muttering was, 'I promised Amelia, I promised her.' He'd have horrible hallucinations at night and was very feverish. We really didn't think he was going to pull through, especially after one particularly bad night. I was sitting up with him, and I won't lie to you, Amelia. He should have died. I still don't know why or how he's alive today, but you two must have had a lucky star on your side. I woke up the next morning, and he was sitting up in bed, writing one of his letters to you and looking at that damned picture he carries with him all the time in his pocket. And that's my story," Jim said, breathless.  
  
Sarah sat with her mouth agape; Delbert's head was resting in one hand on the table, and the other was being gripped by Amelia's tightly, her face as white as a sheet and her breathing coming deep and ragged.  
  
"He... He..." she stuttered. "You... oh my God!" she screeched, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hush darling, it's ok. I'm ok. Thinking of you made me pull through it." Delbert whispered in her ear, rocking her gently.  
  
"Come on, Jim," Sarah whispered. "Let them be alone for a little bit. Help me bring out dinner."  
  
******************  
  
Sarah's big feast included a new recipe involving a pot roast, mashed potatoes and some Fangorian meat, all topped in delicious thick homemade gravy. Delbert dubbed it his "new favorite meal ever," which they all knew was a huge compliment for not many foods had ever been dubbed his "favorite."  
  
"Mmmm," Delbert said, his mouth half-full. "Sarah, this is delicious. Is there any more?"  
  
"Darling, don't speak with your mouth full," Amelia said off- handedly. Jim just laughed and passed him a dish.  
  
There was just small talk around the dinner table, ("I will allow no talk about life-threatening adventures and barbaric men to be discussed around my table," Sarah hollered at Jim and Delbert. "And that's final!") but after everything was cleared away and the four sat around by the fireplace, Jim again began to speak of his trip.  
Delbert turned his head quickly; he had an uneasy feeling that they were being watched. He tightened his grip around Amelia, whose legs were tucked underneath her and was leaning against his chest.  
  
"Darling, are you alright?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"Fine," he said slowly. "I do believe... everything's just fine."  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out and gas bombs smashed through the windows.  
  
"God, not again," Sarah thought to herself, right before collapsing to the floor in a fit of whooping coughs.  
  
"Amelia," Delbert choked out. He blindly reached his arm over to where she fell. When the smoke finally cleared, Delbert opened his eyes to see Sarah and Amelia limp in the arms of two mysterious figures.  
  
"MOM! AMELIA!" Jim hollered.  
  
"Leave her alone," Delbert said. "It's not her you want, it's me."  
  
"No," an evil voice cackled. "She's exactly who I want, because now I can get straight to you."  
  
"Amelia!" Delbert screamed, diving toward her, only to be thrown back into a wall.  
  
"No," he said to himself, all consciousness quickly leaving him. "Not Amelia. No...." And with that, all was darkness.  
  
******************  
  
Ok, you know the drill. R&R, Papaya, Papaya! *herds mouses toward the review button* Thanks!!! 


	3. It Begins

A/N: WHOO! Ok, I'm on a role, posting and updating, whoo! Here you go, a new chapter right before I walk out the door to go away for the Fourth. Literally, I'm being yelled at right now to "get off that damned computer!" (My dad.) But in light of that, yay for me! Sorry about the delay on this chapter, but now that my muse is done springing ideas on me (or so I hope) I'll be more dedicated to this fic, I promise! Just a warning: Delbert kind of flips out in this chapter, but fear not, for he is ok! Anyway, read and review, yeah, you know the drill! Thanks! Enjoy chapter three, "It Begins," and I'll be back on Sunday!! :D  
  
P.S. Dedicated to my girl Nicole, AKA Mia LeighArk, because I can. YAY!! You rock hun, I'll talk to ya soon! Have a fun weekend, hahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT!!!! NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME?!? I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! The end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jim was able to bring Delbert back to the conscious world a few moments later. Sitting him up gently, he leaned the Doctor against the wall and began surveying the damage.  
  
"Well," Jim though to himself. "This sucks. Mom's gonna flip. This will set her back at least another three months. Speaking of, where is she?!"  
  
While Jim was inspecting damages, Delbert waited for the room to stop spinning before jumping up in alarm.  
  
"My God, what was that?! Amelia! Amelia, where are you? Jim, where did they go?"  
  
"Easy Doc," Jim said. "Their... uhm... kidnappers obviously wanted us to find them, they left quite an apparent trail. Even a note. Doc, don't worry. With B.E.N.'s help, we're sure to get them back." Even as Jim said this, Delbert could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
B.E.N, hearing his name, came out to investigate.  
  
"Hey, what's all the hubbub? Hey, Doc, what's happenin'?"  
  
"What's happening? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Delbert screeched. "I'll tell you what's happening, you damned android! My oldest friend and the love of my life have just been kidnapped and taken by God knows who and taken to God knows where in God knows what kind of vehicle! That's what's happening, so excuse me for being a bit PANICKED!" Delbert finished, breathless, and began to quickly pace the room, muttering to himself incoherently.  
  
"Easy, Doc, they're safe. Don't strain yourself, now," someone said. The three men (well, two men and one machine) spun around quickly to see just who belonged to the deep voice. A shadowed figure stood in the doorway.  
  
"They're safe," it said again.  
  
"Come out here and fight like a man. Give me back my wife, damnit, or so help me, I'll-" Delbert fumed. Jim was impressed; he'd never seen Delbert act like this before.  
  
"Listen," said the Shadowy Figure. "Because I'm only going to say this once, and then you're on your own. You have something I want, boy. Something that holds a thousand secrets, and double the worlds. You will see your women again, alive, but only seven days do you have before I begin to take matters into my own hands, and believe me, that means pain for all of you. I won't tell you where they are, but I'll give you a riddle. If you can't solve it, the ludicrously easy thing that it is, you won't see them alive again. For now they have been drugged and knocked out, but will wake up unharmed... for the most part. To discover where they are being held, pass the dimmest bright star closest to the farthest reaches of the Platonus nebula. Travel to the end, turn back around, and stop at the lush green planet with seemingly five moons, but only one is true. Find the Truth, and you will find them." And with that, he smirked, bowed, and disappeared before any of them could say a word.  
  
"What? How am I supposed to work with that?! 'A thousand secrets and double the worlds'? What does that mean?! 'The dimmest bright star'? It doesn't make sense, it doesn't-"  
  
"DOCTOR!" Jim bellowed. "That's enough. Now, write that puzzle down and we'll go through it one step at a time. Ok?"  
  
"Yes, alright. Let's see, hmmm. Well, the only thing I can think of for the 'dimmest bright star' would be the star Rhiai, which is dying. 'Closest to the farthest reaches of the Platonus nebula.' Hmmm, don't know what that would be, I'm not too familiar with that particular area. We'll get back to that later. 'The lush green planet with seemingly five moons, but only one is true.' Why, that could only be the planet Bosczan! It is really a dry, lifeless planet, but its atmosphere reflects light to make it seem as if its surface is green and full of life. The atmosphere also reflects its moon just so, so it sometimes seems like there are five of them. Lanar! They're on the moon Lanar! Yes!" Delbert said triumphantly.  
  
"So, all we need is to charter a ship to Bosczan, and we'll get them back." Jim said. "Well, we'd better leave now then, we have no time to waste. Bosczan is on the other side of the galaxy; they know it would take us a while to get there, and I bet they didn't anticipate us figuring out the riddle thing as quickly as we did, or to just skip over the middle, which they probably added to confuse us and throw us off, because the last time I checked, the Platonus nebula was on the opposite side of the galaxy as Bosczan was. Now, all we need to figure out is what I have that 'holds a thousand secrets,' and what this 'Truth' business is, and we're all set."  
  
"Well then, come on, let's go," Delbert said, grabbing his jacket and heading for the still open door. Without another word, Jim followed him, leaving B.E.N. behind them, rather confused.  
  
"So," he said to the empty room. "I guess I'll lock up, huh? Hey fellas, wait for me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the spaceport at one in the morning, looking utterly exhausted but determined all the same.  
  
"Captain Hawkins," saluted a man. "Welcome back. Didn't think you'd be back so soon, sir. Forget something?"  
  
"No, Mister Danish. I need my ship, ready to go tonight. Round up the crew now, and if some aren't available, find anyone who has sailing experience. Don't ask why just yet, just go!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Mister Danish answered sharply, saluting again. Within an hour, a rather sleepy but still alert crew was assembled and ready to cast off. Jim knew that he could get into serious trouble for launching into space unscheduled and in the middle of the night, but at that precise moment, he really didn't give a damn. In less than two hours after arriving at the spaceport, they were beginning on their trip to the mysterious planet of Bosczan.  
  
"Full power, Mr. Danish," Jim ordered.  
  
"Aye, Captain." Danish said, turning to yell down to a one Mr. Tipper and yelled, "Take her away, Mr. Tipper. Full speed ahead!"  
  
"What are our coordinates, Captain?"  
  
"Take us to Bosczan, Mr. Netch. Don't ask any questions, it's a personal issue and I hate to involve such a fine crew like this. I really can't explain it right now, nor do I honestly feel like it. Now, men, get some sleep. You need to be awake for normal hours, just like any other journey.  
  
Mutter of "Aye, Captain" were heard, and the crew dispersed below deck to get a few much-needed hours of sleep.  
  
"Doc, you should get some sleep too, you know. It's my duty as Captain to watch over my ship, so I'll play lookout tonight." Jim said.  
  
"Really, Jim," Delbert replied. "Do you actually expect me to get any sleep tonight?"  
  
"Alright then," Jim sighed. He knew it would be useless to argue. "You take the starboard side, then."  
  
"Aye Captain," Delbert answered. Jim looked at him warningly. He hated when his close friends called him 'Captain', especially when there wasn't any of his crew around to hear.  
  
Delbert walked off and leaned against the rail, staring out into the dark Etherium.  
  
"Amelia," he sighed. "Where are you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah Hawkins awoke in a dark, damp room, apparently alone, until she heard muffled movement and a soft groan from the darkness.  
  
"Whose there?" she whispered frantically.  
  
"Sarah," a pained voice answered. "Sarah, is that you?"  
  
"Amelia! Where are you?" Sarah asked sharply.  
  
"To your left," she answered.  
  
Sarah moved slowly to her left about five feet, and sure enough, there she was.  
  
"My God," Amelia said angrily. "I don't believe this. Where the bloody hell are we?"  
  
"A dungeon," Sarah replied.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that. I didn't notice." Amelia said tartly.  
  
"Amelia," Sarah asked nervously. "Do you think Jim and Delbert are on their way?"  
  
"I'm sure of it," Amelia replied, giving her friend a warm smile.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a tall, evil-looking man with a long scar on his left cheek. Little did the women know, it was the same man who had dropped by Sarah's house before.  
  
"Are your accommodations... acceptable, Captain?" the man laughed.  
  
"Who are you, what do you want with us, and why did you take us here?" she said.  
  
"So many questions. All will be answered in good time, Captain. All in good time. Truthfully, the young Captain Hawkins has something I need, like a puzzle piece, if you will. To get it from him, I needed him here. To get him here, I needed bait. What better than his mother and his best friend's wife? Here's the catch: I left him a rather easy trail to follow, but he only has seven days to come and retrieve you unharmed. After sundown on the seventh day, but not an hour before, you will begin to be hurt."  
  
"Who are you?" Amelia screamed. "Why do I know you? Whoever you are, I'll make sure that you're executed when we return home."  
  
"Easy, Captain. I wouldn't be threatening your captors with the iron hand of justice. I'll bring you food later. Play nicely while I'm gone." He smiled, turned, and left the dark room, slamming the door behind him and causing dust to fall from the high rafters over their heads.  
  
Amelia used this time to look around; her feline eyes being adjusted to the terrible light by now. The room was circular with stone walls and chains hanging out of the walls in various heights off the floor.  
Glancing around a bit more, Sarah jumped next to her, letting out a loud gasp.  
  
"What? Sarah, what is it," Amelia asked anxiously.  
  
"That," was all she could mutter, motioning over to a nook in the wall.  
  
Amelia turned slowly, dreading what she would lay eyes on, but let out a sigh when she finally saw what had scared Sarah so badly. A mouse's nest was in the corner, complete with a mother and three babies. 


	4. The Necklace Is The Clue

A/N: WEEE! I'm back! July was such a bitch, but here I am, again, updating, for your enjoyment. Seriously though, right now I'm babysitting---I just put the little girl to bed and so I brought with me my notebook to update, since it's the only time I can probably get to do this for a while. But I'll try really hard to update better, I swear! Ok, with that said, thanks SOOO MUCH to the following people:  
  
Mia LeighArc Robby2 JenJen-Chan AAAANNNNDDDD. (*drumroll*) Tim  
  
You guys (and gals, respectively) rock my socks!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, without further ado, Chapter Four: 'The Necklace Is the Clue.' Enjoy!  
  
****************  
  
Delbert was awoken by the noise of the crew coming up from breakfast. The cook, a one Mr. Nikarkova, prided himself on excellent meals, even with the most limited of resources.  
  
Still longing for some quiet moments, Delbert rolled over and promptly fell off the bench he had lied down on. He finally opened his eyes, with a half pained, half exhausted groan, when he heard chuckling from behind him.  
  
"Leave me alone, you," he said angrily to whomever it was that was standing behind him. It was Seymour Danish, Jim's first mate.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me, Mr. Danish, I know the Captain."  
  
"As I'm well aware. Actually, Doctor, I came to ask you a question," Danish replied.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"How did you begin to date your wife?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Delbert exploded. Danish blanched, looking surprised and quite rattled at Delbert's sudden outburst. "Sorry, nothing personal, it's just a... touchy subject at the moment. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because, well... you know that redhead, Roxanne? Yes, her, just there," he said softly, pointing out a woman about five and a half feet tall with wavy red hair that fell just a bit past her shoulders. She was, at the moment, pulling ropes to secure the sails., and if by some telepathic radar, looked up at him suddenly and smiled.  
  
"Ooh," said Delbert slyly, now fully understanding the situation. "Someone's rather smitten, aren't they?"  
  
Danish blushed a bit. "Yes, well...."  
  
"Listen," Delbert smiled, beginning to stand. "I promise I'll give you love advice soon, but right now, I need to speak with J-uh, the Captain. So, if you'll please excuse me, Mr. Danish."  
  
"Of course, Doctor. I'll speak to you at dinner." Danish said, and excused himself as he turned to make his morning rounds, making sure everything was still running smoothly. Delbert nodded to signal that he agreed, and watched as Danish immediately put on his professional exterior, and once again was the strict but kind man Jim had hired as soon as he was promoted. Jim was lucky to find such an honest and hardworking man, as they seemed to be coming up short these days and tended to be snatched quickly by the older, more experienced Captains of the Etherium.  
  
A few minutes later, Delbert was to be found knocking on Jim's stateroom door.  
  
"Come in," a tired voice said to him from the other side of the thick mahogany.  
  
"Everything OK, Jim?" Delbert asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just you, Doc. Boy am I relieved. I'm fine, just worried, I suppose. As if something else could be expected."  
  
"Yes, I know, I'm worried too. It's only natural, of course. Do you have any new ideas as to what this 'Thousand Secrets' business is all about?"  
  
"None at all." Jim said, idly twirling a pen in his fingers.  
  
"Quite the mystery," Delbert said. "But the question is, if we have something they want, but we don't that we have it, or even what it is, what happens if we get there and they hurt Sarah and Amelia anyway?"  
  
"Alright," Jim said, standing up. "Well honestly, I didn't even think of that. So, we obviously didn't acquire this... whatever it is before this last trip. What did we pick up? There was that stop to get the Ritwarian produce, then that rich family whose junk needed to be moved, you remember, right?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Delbert said, raising his voice slightly. "That was when I was almost killed, remember?!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Easy Doc, I remember." Delbert only glared angrily.  
  
"Moving on," Jim said quickly. "Then we got to the Navy base out in the Holascus Galaxy. We dropped off whatever messages they sent us with, the General gave us that package they needed at the base near the Academy, and then we came home."  
  
"Jim," Delbert said suddenly. "You don't think it could have anything to do with that package, do you?"  
  
"Maybe," he replied. "But we don't have it anymore, it's at the Star Base near the Academy."  
  
A few minutes passed and both men sat in silence, trying to discover in their own minds what this mysterious object was. Delbert sighed. 'I should just now be awakening,' he thought to himself, 'In my big house, in my fluffy bed, with my beautiful wife safely by my side, not lying somewhere, hurt, cold, and hungry.'  
  
'What if they really aren't at Bosczan? What if we're too late? What if they decide to hurt her before the seven days are up, for their own sick amusement? What if we arrive and those fiends murder us all anyway? What if those men took advantage of Sarah and Amelia?' These thoughts and others like them chased themselves around Delbert and Jim's brains for countless hours on end.  
  
'Puh,' Delbert thought to himself. 'So much for my great plan; A visit with Sarah and Jim, then retire home early for one of the best and most passionate nights of our relationship, then wake up late the next morning--- or early the next afternoon---and give her the necklace, since I missed her birthday.'  
  
His hand slipped absent-mindedly to his pocket and pulled out the grey velvet box that held within it a large ruby pendant dangling from a fine gold chain. Jim, knowing Delbert was not going to be home in time for Amelia's birthday, saw this necklace in the window of a small shop at a port they had stopped at. Thinking to himself that a more perfect and lovely present for the Captain didn't exist, he immediately signed for it to be held and rushed back to the ship to retrieve the Doctor so he could get it for her.  
  
"My God," Jim said suddenly when he saw Delbert pull out the box and dawn a strange new expression on his face, "you don't think that it could be the necklace, do you? I'd forgotten all about that thing."  
  
Delbert whipped open the box and held the necklace up by its chain for the two men to examine, and then he put it down between them, on Jim's desk. They stared at it for almost ten minutes before Jim sighed, placed it back inside its safe haven, and snapped the lid shut.  
  
"If it is," he said sullenly, "it's not showing us any secrets today. It is a good possibility, though, and right now the only lead we have, so I'm going to go with it right now."  
  
"Same here," Delbert replied. "It's a shame, really. Amelia would have loved it. Now I'm out one extravagant birthday present."  
  
Jim laughed at the Doctor's outlook on the whole situation as he stood; his first real laugh since this whole thing started.  
  
"Well Doc, I'm starved. How about some breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds delightful," Delbert said crisply.  
  
Hopes higher than they had been since they left the spaceport, the two men headed out of Jim's quarters and down to the galley.  
  
****************  
  
Wow, I didn't realize this was so short. Honestly, I had it written a while ago (like, beginning of July) but I just had no time to update! I sorry!!! *Grovels at feet for forgiveness* With that, go on, review! I need your reviews like I need ummm. water! Yeah, water. Everyone needs water, right? Well then hey, I need reviews, too! Thank you doves, love ya! Ta! 


	5. Excuses Excuses

((A/N: This is not a new chapter. Sorry to disappoint you. But please read this anyway!!! It explains a few things about my absence. Besides the fact that I've just had**_ MAJOR_** writer's block for... oh, months. That, and the next, like, four or five chapters are currently MIA and not on my computer. Which is very frustrating.))

_Holy cow, did you think I died?_

_Yes well, I haven't, and neither, hopefully, has this story. We're going away this weekend so I took the hours and hours of beach-time I've been given to completely re-vamp this story. It shall within a week be removed and re-posted. All currently posted chapters have been completely rewritten in some way. I meant to repost them over the weekend at my grandmother's but her computer was in the shop and I was not aware. So I just worked on the editing some more. Unfortunately, I haven't decided if I will continue with this. We will see how it all works out and if I can get it to develop again._

_Anyhow, be on the lookout for something 100% new hopefully before I leave again, on the fourteenth. Balancing this with cheering practice (I'm a coach), colorguard, and college searching isn't going to be easy but my goodness I will try!_

_Or I just might remove this whole dealie. I don't know yet, honestly. I think I may need some help and also perhaps some ideas. So give me an email if you can think of anything and I will in turn give you my soul and heartfelt gratitude. (Alright, maybe not my soul....)_

_Thank you kindly, and, uhm... well, really all I need to say is thank you. And I'm terribly sorry. But mostly thank you._

_(PS – If I do end up removing this completely, I think [THINK!] I might have another bunny attacking me, but I don't know how well it will develop, seeing as how it originated at approximately 3 AM. So don't give up hope on me!)_

_Much sincerely and very remorsefully yours,_

_Kayte_

_PPS - I'm going to give you a little something just so this isn't completely and Author's Note chapter and hence, break any lovely rules. So here we go:_

Disclaimer: I own what is above but not what is below this line. Thanks. (Although I don't know who else would like to own my groveling.... Hhmmm.....)

A/N for this new drabble: It doesn't have a title, and I'll post it as a different story when I get this whole thing figured out. Think of this as an _I'm sorry_ present. Hehee.…

It was quiet inside the Doppler home as a mysterious figure crept up the grand marble staircase. Abandoning a bag at the top of the stairs, the Figure began its journey down the ornate hallway, mindful of the obstacles in its path that littered the carpeted hall. It stopped for a few moments outside a door to the right, opened it softly and just enough to slip its head into the room, peered inside for a brief time, and closed it again once it decided that all was in order. The Figure then began its travels anew, softly padding through the hallway.

Stopping again, this time in front of an elaborate set of door on its left, the Figure grinned silently to itself in triumph as it slowly opened the door and slipped inside the large room. The Figure paused a moment to slide itself from its shoes, shrinking down a good few inches as it did so, shrugged its jacket from its shoulders and deposited it onto a nearby armchair, pull down the comforter and climb into the bed that resided, large and towering, in the middle of the room.

The original occupant of this bed, however, seemed unfazed by the newcomer. Of course, this quickly changed when Said Newcomer proceeded to wiggle themselves closer to the warm, slumbering body that was away in dreams. This newcomer also blew on the neck of the dreamer every-so-lightly as it did so.

It was at this precise moment when Doctor Delbert Doppler, loving husband, caring father, and clumsy yet accomplished astrophysicists (perhaps you've heard of him), abruptly ended his dreams when he realized that there was a someone else in his bed, or else a damaged windowpane, because he was disturbed by the faint annoyance of a draft. Reluctantly he removed himself from his Dreamland, only to find a petite feline form curled next to him, its large green eyes shining up at him through the darkness. The shock of this discovery, however, was more than enough to cause his loud yelp and abrupt exit from the bed and make new residence on the floor next to it instead, in a most graceless and disorganized fashion indeed.

"Amelia," he exclaimed, heaving himself to a kneeling position. "I'll have you know that you scared the living daylights out of me, what in the name of the Royal Family are you doing home? Your last letter said not for another week at the least, and it was dated four days ago."

"Well it turns out that people were less frustrating than I expected them to be, and henceforth things were able to move along in a quicker fashion than anticipated. However, if you'd like me to leave and come back in a few days, I am more than willing to accommodate—"

"Don't you dare," he whispered gruffly, cutting her off and suddenly leaping onto the bed like a madman to smother his wife, who he had missed very much, in feather-light kisses all over her face and neck, before finishing off the gesture with a deep, passionate kiss that left both of them a bit flustered and rather breathless.

"Ok," she whispered, grinning at him.

"Glad I was able to change your mind," he replied sleepily into her hair as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "But do you suppose we could put this conversation on hold until tomorrow, so I could get back to sleep?"

"Oh, so glad to know that you've been lost without me, darling."

"Believe me, Ames, I was. I'd have moped around every day until you got home, if I had it my way. Unfortunately for me, your children had other plans."

_"_Oh, they're _my _children," she asked indignantly. "You did need to help a bit, you know. It was an A-B situation."

He laughed and began to kiss her neck slowly. She gasped and moved her head to the side, whispering softly, "I missed you, Delbert."

"I missed you too, Love. Now, how about creating another one of those A-B situations?"

She grinned at him seductively and moved to kiss him, but pulled to the side at the last moment. "No, you're tired. I'll let you get back to sleep. It's all right." She moved to her side, her back facing him, and grinned to herself as she felt his head hit the pillow in frustration.

"Amelia, darling," he began slowly. "I love you more than anything ever, but why do you have to always be so difficult?"

"It's what I do. Would you ever change me?" She gave him the same innocent smile that his daughters always gave him when trying to avoid imminent trouble.

"_Could_ I ever change you? No, of course not. This is why I've simply learned to live with you."

"You know, Doctor, I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I didn't think you would."

Her arms slowly wound themselves around his shoulders and she buried her face into his shirt, sighing in satisfaction. "Hmmm."

"Something wrong, Love? Or can I finally go back to sleep?"

"No, you're welcome to drift off again any time."

"Quibbler. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying to me, and this is one of those times when you're lying to me. Now what's wrong? And quit playing footsies with me, darling, because it won't make me drop this. And don't go and pout, either."

"You're no fun," she huffed, pulling her legs toward the rest of her body. Until, of course, he put a hand on her knee, tugging it back toward the direction of his person, muttering, "You didn't really have to stop, you know. Now what's going on in that pretty little brain of yours, hmmm?"

She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Who're you saying has a _'little brain'_?"

"Amelia," Delbert said, looking at her, his voice heavy with mock-anger.

"All right, all right. I just really, and I mean _really_ missed you and the kids, that's all. I hate having to leave for so long. I love you so much; I hate to be away from you. And from them."

"Darling, we hate it too. But I'd never in all my years ask you to give it up. I know that you love your family just as much as you love sailing. I'll never make you choose between the two. And I know you'll always come home to me."

She smiled at him and wondered for a moment whether or not she should tell him now or later how she had almost been killed. How she had chosen to end her voyage early and had provided a different cargo ship en route to the same area. How she had rushed home, fearful the whole way that she would never see her husband or children again, even though it had been days since her ship had been attacked and the incident with the pirate coming damn close to severing her throat had long-since passed on its way. How she had been scared out of her wits and didn't want to sail again for as long as she could. How she never wanted to leave him ever again, even if it was just for five minutes.

Amelia sighed. She did not want to tell him about the whole ordeal but knew that she had to; otherwise the guilt would eat at her insides. _'Yes,'_ she thought to herself, _'Best do it tomorrow morning.'_

"It's just, what if I didn't come home, Delbert?" He eyed her suspiciously but allowed her to continue uninterrupted. "What if something happened and I'd been captured, or—or _killed?_ And I couldn't get home and I never saw you or the kids again? And my babies grew up motherless and I missed everything about their growing up? I know you'd try your best but it wouldn't be the same as having their mother there with them." Her voice had been growing steadily softer until she ended in barely an audible whisper. And before she knew what she was doing, she told him the whole petrifying story.

Delbert pulled his face away from Amelia's and looked directly into her eyes, his gaze never shaking as he said to her, very seriously, "who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

She laughed shakily, grateful that he could always find the perfect ways to make her smile, and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Oh, very funny," she whispered softly.

"It's true."

"Don't tell my parents about this, they'd shun me for sure,"

"They'd be fools if they did."

She smiled again, gazing into his eyes—eyes that she'd long ago gone oh-so-very soft for—and cursed herself for going soft in the first place. Suddenly he got a look in his eyes that she knew very well, but before she could say a word he kissed her hard.

"You always do know how to make me smile," she sighed as he pulled away.

"I take pride in that, you know," he replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She finally began to drift off as the sky turned gray and early morning rays of sunshine began to burst over the hill and into their bedroom. Amelia sighed in annoyance and buried her face deeper into her husband's chest. He moved her head carefully before getting up and pulling the drapes closed. Positioning himself again with her safely in his arms, her breathing began to even itself out as he absent-mindedly played with her hair. Suddenly, though, her eyes shot open and she pulled away from him, looking at him sternly.

"What," he demanded, a bit nervous.

"Did you call me a _quibbler_?"

Delbert looked at his wife for a long moment, completely stunned, before the both of them burst out into gales of hysterical laughter.

End

_A/N: Review if you'd like, but I'm indifferent. I do hope you liked it, though. A bit fluffier than I wanted it to, which was frustrating. I really don't think it came out as well as I'd first imagined or expected it to. Oh well. I'm working on a crazy-weird piece though that I hope/aspire to get up by the end of the week. Wish me luck. Toodaloo! And again, thank you very much!!_


End file.
